


Unborn And Unfixable

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: An aborted fanfiction project.J.F. Sebastian tries to repair what The Maker could not.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi Roy." 

There was no joy in these words. It sounded more like a final goodbye than a greeting. 

"You got yourself in some trouble, didn't you ? How did you do that..."

When J.F. got back to his appartment, he saw Pris' dead body. He began to fear for his own life. How would he be treated for hiding two potentially dangerous replicants and being fully aware of their nature ? So he ran and hid until the police came to clean up the mess. When he came back, Pris was gone. They had taken her. He did not know how to feel about her. She was sweet until Roy arrived. He was the one who controlled her madness and pulled all the triggers. On her own she was good company. He would have kept her and try and fix her the best he could. With Eldon Tyrell gone of course he would have no advice on his work and she would not be perfect. But he could not build from nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you a blade runner ?" 

The question was not out of the ordinary. But the man's eyes betrayed fear and anticipation. 

"It depends", said the other man seriously, "Do you own a replicant ?"

Now J.F. Sebastian's jaw clenched and his breathing came out as uneven.

"I reprogrammed him. He wouldn't hurt a fly. See," he said, pointing to his two little soldiers, "he's as innofensive as these two. Please don't retire him."  
"I'd like to see him still." 

There was no negociating with this man but Sebastian took a moment to think before letting Deckard in.

As soon as he entered, his brown eyes locked with impossible blue ones. 

"I know the man with you, J.F." 

Roy. How did he survive ? He did not, he was dead, but then how was he alive now ? 

"Do you ? Well, is he a good man ?"

The replicant looked upset. 

"I don't remember. I have seen him before but I do not remember anything about him."  
"It's okay Roy. Maybe you saw him in the newspaper. Were you ever in the newspaper, Mister...?"  
"Deckard. And no, as far as I know I'm not the kind of person that makes paper sell. May I talk to you in private ?"  
"Without Roy ?"  
"Yes, without Roy." 

J.F. turned to his personal replicant.

"Can you go to your room for a moment ?" 

Roy nodded and left. J.F. sat down at the table and Deckard did the same so he could be in front of him. 

"Did you rebuild him ?"  
"Yes. I saw him on a roof. Retired by a blade runner. Called someone to bring him down."  
"Not retired. He had reached the four years of existence."  
"... It was you, the blade runner who chased after him... That's why he knows you. Did you retire Pris too ?"  
"I did. I had no choice. She attacked me. Did you rebuild her too ?"


End file.
